Talk:The Recording Studio
The Same? This page refers to the recording studios from the "Blue" number and the Rock Music with the Muppets linking footage on the same page. But I'm pretty sure these are not meant to be the same. The both have different looks, and while the one in the "Blue" number is clearly a set on the theater stage, I always thought the studio in Rock Music was meant to be a real studio ("real" as in the video's ficticious universe). I don't know how to word this as a question... But should we maybe change the title to "recordign studios" or soemthing? --Minor muppetz 01:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Dr. Teeth is in the control room for the recording studio. It's two sides of the same room. —Scott (message me) 23:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if that would really be enough to consider them the same studio. It's not like any of the other videos took place in other "rooms" of "on-stage" sets (no video taking place in a breakroom of the Swinetrek or the Veterinarian's Hospital lobby, for example). It's been a long time since I've seen the video, but I don't recall him mentioning it being the same room when introducing the clip. --Minor muppetz 03:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::It does not look like "Rock Music with the Muppets" takes place in the same control room that Roger and the other engineer in the "Blue" number occupy. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Dr. Teeth is in the control room for the recording studio. It's two sides of the same room. —Scott (message me) 12:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Michael asserts that the studio in the "Blue" number was mearly a fake set set-up by the Muppets on the theater stage, whereas the studio seen in "Rock Music with the Muppets" was an a real functioning studio in the world of the Muppets. :::::Additionally, Dr. Teeth does not seem to be in the same control room as Roger and the others in the "Blue" number. So are there two control rooms to the studio? :::::I'm not convinced they were meant to be the same place. Is there any evidence that points to them being the same (besides them simply both being recording studios in the world of Muppet Show)? -- Brad D. (talk) 16:59, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They just rebuilt the set. All of that stuff would have been destroyed by that time. —Scott (message me) 04:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::But the studio in Reddy sang in was mearly a fake studio set set-up by the Muppets on the theater stage for an on-stage musical number/skit; it was not a backstage location or room in the Muppet Theater; whereas the studio seen in "Rock Music with the Muppets" was an a "real" functioning studio in the world of the Muppets. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That's just the way the show worked. The audience could see every room in the theatre. —Scott (message me) 05:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::But Kermit comes on stage to introduce the number and then you see the red curtain behind Kermit open to reveal the set, plus Statler and Waldorf can view the act from their box. This isn't like Elton John performing "Bennie and the Jets" in the dressing room or Valerie Harper singing "Broadway Baby" backstage. The number takes place on the main stage as an act in the show; not a backstage performance.-- Brad D. (talk) 05:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Part of the Theater? Was this area actually part of the theater, or just an on-stage set? I've only seen a clip of the "How Can You Be...?" number in Rock Music with the Muppets], and haven't seen the actual episode, but I thought that this set was just used for an on-stage scene. --Minor muppetz 00:38, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :The song is actually called' Blue' and was written by Joe Raposo. Warrick 15:14, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::It's just as much a location as The Swinetrek, so I figured it would go in that category. -- Scott Scarecroe 20:07, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :::I guess the question is whether sets (like Swinetrek or Koozebane) should be included here or if a separate category is warranted for Muppet Theater Locations (Backstage Right and Left, Dressing Rooms, Statler and Waldorf's Box, etc.).--Pantalones 20:11, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Or, more accurately, Muppet Theatre Sets. -- Scott Scarecroe 18:35, 9 March 2006 (UTC)